wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cricket Symphony
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Aviva conducts a group of trained singing crickets who are putting on a big performance for the Wild Kratts and their animal friends. Aviva wants everything to go well, but finds out that a pesky bee is causing her to conduct the music in ways no one would expect. She soon learns that having fun is what matters when you're performing. Trivia Aviva wears a conductor's black tuxedo complete with a white bow tie in this episode. Crickets are known for their musical chirps. Chris and Martin activated Cricket Powers. They even join Aviva's cricket concerto. Quotes: Chris: Hey, what's that sound? Martin: It sounds like Aviva's conducting her crickets again. Come on, Chris. Let's see how she's doing. Ttark: I'll come with you, Kratt bros. Martin: Let's go. Scene change Chris: Whoa. Seems like Aviva's having trouble keeping her crickets together. Aviva: (to the crickets) Ugh. Guys, please. Take it from the top. Ttark: That doesn't look good. I know my partner's face too well when she's stressed out like that. Aviva, what's wrong? Martin: Hey, Aviva. How's it going with the crickets? Aviva: Well, let me tell you. Things don't go as planned. Chris: Sounds like one of your crickets has got his legs stuck to the door. Aviva: Exactly, Chris. What am I going to do? My cricket orchestra concerto is tonight. Ttark: Tonight? But I thought you said that it's in two days. Aviva: Well, partner. I have decided that I will perform with my cricket orchestra tonight. Martin: Looks like you need a break. Nice tuxedo by the way, Aviva. But it looks like your white bow tie is almost crooked. Aviva: I guess I do. Boy, do I really need to look sharp tonight. Ttark: Spiffy and sharp like I always say. Chris: Well. Keep practicing, Aviva. Catch you later. Martin: (after a cricket follows him) Guys, look. One of Aviva's crickets seem to like me! All: Awww! Martin: I have just the right name for you. I'll name you Vivaldi. Yeah. Vivaldi it is. Aviva: Nice name, Martino. Ttark: Vivaldi. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Chris: Yes. Maybe you can create a Cricket Power Suit while you take a break from conducting, Aviva. Aviva: Great idea, Chris. I'm not taking my tuxedo off. Martin: That's the first time we will see you working on a new Creature Power wearing a tuxedo. Everyone laughs. Scene change Aviva: Time to get inventing while I'm still wearing my tuxedo. (laughs) I can't believe I'm doing this. Koki: Looks like you're busy today, Aviva. Allison: Busier than usual. You almost look beat after conducting those crickets. Aviva: (sighs) Tell me about it, Al. But I'll get these cricket power discs done in no time. Jimmy: That's what you always do. Aviva: And done! Send these discs, Jimmy! Jimmy: Zap it! The discs reached Chris and Martin who were exploring outside the Tortuga. Chris: All right! Here come the cricket power discs. Now we need to find Vivaldi and touch him. Martin: Uh, Chris. He's been with me the whole time! Chris: Hey, Vivaldi. We thought we'd never find you. The Kratt Brothers inserted their power discs, touched Vivaldi and activated Cricket Powers. Martin: Whoa! Nice cricket suit! Chris: I couldn't have said it better myself. Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Martin: Oh, I know what you're thinking. Chris: We're in cricket suits. Why don't we join Aviva's cricket concerto? Martin: I hope she doesn't mind if we do join her cricket orchestra. Chris: Let's go back to the Tortuga and ask her. Martin: Hey, Chris. Between you and me, I kind of like Aviva's tuxedo. Chris: You said it, bro. Let's go. Scene change Aviva: Hey, guys. Chris: Aviva, we were thinking. Since we're in Cricket Power Suits, do you mind if we join your cricket chorus? Martin: Please! Aviva: (laughs) Of course. Chris and Martin: Yeah! Aviva: Stay in tune, guys. Now let me just fix my tuxedo here. Martin: Did I ever tell you that you look good in that tuxedo, Aviva? Aviva: Yes, Martino. Chris: Ok. You ready to chirp a few notes, Martin? Martin: You know I do, Chris. Aviva: Ok (fixes her white bow tie) Everyone, get ready. Chris and Martin: Ready! Aviva: Ok. One, two, three, four! Chris, Martin and the crickets chirp the song Down By the Bay. But one of the crickets were out of tune again. Aviva: Really? Let's just try this again. Chris: That wasn't me, wasn't it? Aviva: No, Chris. It was one of my other crickets. Martin: Oh, you mean this guy over here? Try not to hit a sour note, little guy. Chris: Yeah. We'll start over. Ready when you are, Aviva. Aviva: Ok. And chirp, crickets. Chirp. The crickets chirp Down By the Bay again. But now one of the crickets has the hiccups. Chris: What? I don't remember crickets having hiccups. Aviva: Oh no. I'll have to start over again. Martin: Looks like this is going to be a long day. Aviva: If my crickets can't keep up with the music, then I'll just have to give up. Chris: Don't give up, Aviva. Martin: Yeah, you can always try again. Aviva: Ok, then I'll try again. Chris: That's the spirit. Ttark: Whoa! Nice suits, bros! Chris and Martin: Thanks, Ttark. We're helping Aviva with Cricket power! Aviva: Now, bros, crickets. Are you ready to start again? Chris and Martin: We sure do. Aviva: Ok then. One, two, three, four! The crickets chirp the song again. This time, Martin was about to sneeze. Chris: Don't sneeze, bro! Martin sneezed loudly. The loud sneeze caused all of Aviva's sheets to fly all over the place. Aviva: My sheets! Martin: Oops, I'll get them! Chris: Oh, now our cricket orchestra is ruined. Aviva: You can say that again. It took me two weeks for me to get these crickets to sing. Martin: We know how you feel. Chris: It can be very frustrating, can it? Aviva: How am I suppose to perform with my cricket orchestra tonight? Ttark: Hey, I have an idea. All: You do? Ttark: Just do me a favor. Please have fun while conducting, partner.